What happens when you win Death's Contest?
by FutureProspect
Summary: Jo and Dom's lives change when they both meet Death. Death gives them a chance to win an extra 72 hours to live their life. How will Jo continue on with life when she wins and Dom doesn't. Dom is sent on to his afterlife and Jo gets the chance to say her goodbyes and tie up any loose ends before she actually dies for good. Sort of a Supernatural/Sons of Anarchy Crossover.


As she walked through the front door of the club house she was greeted by a blue haze of smoke hovering around everyone's head. The smoke used to bother her but she became accustomed to it and even finally caved into the dirty habit. She hated the idea of filling her lungs with a chemical smoke, but when she was stressed and needed something to do with her hands, a cigarette was the easy way to go. Even though she was use to the smoke, Jo, couldn't contain the cough as she took a few steps in. Maybe it was the fact that she had just had the weirdest experience of her life, or maybe the fact that it seemed that she was carrying death around with her. She quickly scanned the room, hoping she might see Dom's face, but he was nowhere to be seen, maybe Death hadn't been lying and she really was now living on 'borrowed' time.

"Hey darling, how you doing? Where's Dom?" was the first thing she heard as she tried to push her way through the crowd. She was not in the mood for a conversation and really just wanted to find the solace in her room as quick as she could. She kept on walking not bothering to answer the question or even look to see who had asked it, she soon found herself in an empty room.

She didn't really remember turning into his room but that is where she ended up. She stood there looking at the unmade bed and the dirty clothes scattered all over the place. How one man made such a mess she would never understand, yet the clutter made her feel at home. She had spent more than one night in her best friend Aaron's room, not in any romantic way but in more of a big brother way. Whenever there was a big storm during the night she would always find herself curled up next to Aaron, he made her feel safer, at least that is what she told herself.

Dropping to the bed she drew a cigarette out of the package on the night stand, lit it, and then cradled her head in her hands and tried to process what had happened just a few hours ago.

_"Hey Jo! Get your ass over here before I leave without yeah!"_

_ "Yeah, Yeah! I'm coming I just need to grab my book from Aaron's room"_

_ "I knew it! I knew you stayed with Aaron last night, it was just a matter of time before you two figured out you both love each other."_

_ "He was borrowing it you dumbass! We are NOT together!"_

_The day had started like any other, nothing seemed weird or out of place. Dom and Jo had plans to go to the beach and spend the day doing absolutely nothing. Dom was Jo's big brother from another mother. He was her step brother but they never really grew up together, they had really gotten to know each other when Jo turned 18. Ever since they had become inseparable and were always hanging out. They had packed the shaggin' wagon full of food and beer along with a few chairs and an umbrella. Little did anyone know that their trip was going to be cut short by a freak accident and that Death himself was going to pay them a visit. _

_ As the shaggin' wagon flipped into the side ditch, Jo felt bottles of beer smashing into the back of her head along with one of the chairs. She tried to remember if Dom had put his seatbelt on, if she had brought her cell phone, if anyone saw the other truck swing into their lane causing them to serve and go into the ditch. When the van finally came to rest, Jo was hanging upside down still strapped to the seat. She looked over at Dom and saw that he indeed had put his seatbelt on and seemed to be moving around. All of a sudden the van started to fill with a black smoke. The smoke seemed to be coming from nowhere in particular but from everywhere all at once. _

_ "Jo, I think the van's on fire, we gotta get out of here," was the first thing Dom said. But before Jo had the chance to answer another voice cut in, "Finally I have the pleasure of meeting Ms. Joanna Durst and Mr. Dominic Wooler."_

_ Just like that everything changed, Jo was sitting in a chair the right side up in a completely white room. Dom was sitting beside her looking just as bewildered and confused, standing in front of them was an older man dressed completely in black with an ivory walking stick, with his head bowed. _

_ "Where are we? What the hell happened? Where is the van?" everything came tumbling out of Jo's mouth before she could stop it. _

_ The man slowly raised his head and introduced himself as Death. Then he went silent again, looking straight at Jo with no inclination of saying anything else._

_ "Uhhhh, did you just say you were Death?" managed to find its way out of Dom's mouth as Jo just kept looking at Death._

_ "Yes, I am Death, the one and only Mr. Death. You know the guy that comes when it is your time to leave this earth. The one who guides you to your afterlife or whatever you humans think happens after you die." Death stopped talking for a minute and glanced over at Dom to see his reaction, and then kept going. "But in reality there is a very different afterlife then you immortals imagine and since it is your time to go I am here to explain the next steps…"_

_ "Wait one minute!" Jo managed to slip in before Death continued on, "Are you saying that we are dead? Cause if I remember we were still alive in the van, I was awake, I was not dead."_

_ "Ahh yes you weren't dead just yet but neither of you managed to get out of the van before it went up in flames. I felt that you did not really want to experience burning alive so I cut your life on Earth a little bit shorter and brought you to the other side a wee bit sooner."_

_ Jo and Dom looked at each other with disbelief, they were dead. Their fun trip to the beach had ended in their death before it had even started. Jo could feel tears starting to form behind her eyes, she didn't want to die just yet, she had her whole life before her. _

_ "Now, now, don't get all sad and sappy just yet. I am some rather exciting news to tell you two. You see I have rigged up a little bit of a contest for you to compete in before you continue on in your after life." Death then went on to explain to Jo and Dom that they had a chance to win an extra 3 days to live. They could do whatever they wanted to but by the end of the 3__rd__ day they would still die. There was no way to change the outcome just the chance to live an extra 72 hours. All they had to do was beat him in a game of rock, paper, scissors, and they would be sent back to the van, still very alive. "So who would like to go first? Jo? Or Dom?"_

_ "Ahhh ladies first right?" Dom chuckled as he gestured for Jo to go first; he had never been the real chivalrous guy. Jo glared at Dom but stepped forward, hoping that all of this was just a really weird dream that she was having due to a concussion from the accident._

_ "Alright, are you ready there Ms. Jo?" Death asked with a smirk across his face._

_ Jo nodded without even knowing what she was really doing; she put her hand into a fist and raised it in front of Death's outreached fist._

_ Then Death quietly went through the game, "Rock…paper…scissors..," each time he bounced his fist and as he finished saying scissors he stretched his hand out to create 'paper'. Jo at the same time had stuck her two fingers out to create the symbol for scissors. _

_ "Oh look here, we have a winner!" Death proudly proclaimed, "What a lucky girl you get to go back and relive your past 72 hours."_

_ Jo wasn't sure what to do, if she should be happy or be slightly terrified. Before she could make up her mind Death clasped her shoulder and then turned to Dom and repeated the same steps with him. Once again Death bopped his fist along with each word and then flattened his hand out to create paper. Dom on the other hand had assumed that Death would not do rock two times in a row had left his fist in a rock shape. This meant that Death had won and Dom had lost._

_ "Well, Dom, it seems that you have not won the contest. I am sorry to say that you will not be getting another 72 hours to live your life." As Death finished his sentence, Dom, disappeared from the room._

_ "DOM! What the hell did you do with him?" screamed Jo as she ran to where Dom was just standing._

_ "You won, he lost. He has gone on to continue with his after life while you have won an extra 72 hours with your life. Do with it what you please. Until next time Ms. Jo." Death turned and then with a flick of his wrist he was gone, leaving Jo all alone in the room. After what seemed like an eternity Jo felt herself slowly fading out of consciousness and then the next thing she knew she was sitting back in the van, but it was not upside down or in a ditch, but sitting on the side of the road as if nothing had happened. _

_ She spent the next 30 minutes yelling and looking for Dom, but he was nowhere to be found. She finally climbed back into the shaggin' waggon but this time she sat behind the wheel. She slowly turned the key and turned the van back towards home._

And that is how she ended up in Aaron's room with her head between her hands. She did not know what she was going to do, she didn't know what to tell anyone, she was a mess. No one was going to believe her that she had run into Death, and that she had won a stupid contest to live an extra 72 hours and that Dom hadn't.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck" was all she mumbled when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Yo Joanna, where is Dom? He owes me a rematch in the boxing….ring…." Aaron walked into the room and slowly stopped talking as he saw her sitting on the bed. "You ok Jo?"

Jo had just a split second to decide, should she tell him everything? Hope he believed her and then figure out a way to not die in 3 days? Or just make up a story and live the next 72 hours saying goodbye to everybody?

"Uhhh, well you see…."


End file.
